<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>More Than Enemies by magnificent_gregory</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27519919">More Than Enemies</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnificent_gregory/pseuds/magnificent_gregory'>magnificent_gregory</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Deleted Scenes, F/F, Gay, LGBTQ Themes, She-ra - Freeform, adora - Freeform, catra - Freeform, catradora, double trouble</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 05:15:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,286</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27519919</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnificent_gregory/pseuds/magnificent_gregory</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>(Story takes place in the beginning of season 4) Before Double Trouble can develop their Flutterina persona, they need to learn more about Catra and Adora's relationship. But can Catra confront the truth of what they once were?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Catra &amp; Double Trouble (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>More Than Enemies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>This story is a fictional “deleted scene” that takes place in the beginning of season 4 after Catra recruits Double Trouble. I initially wrote this before the series ended but couldn’t bring myself to complete it since I didn’t know if Catradora would be endgame. But then it was and I rediscovered this fic and decided to finish and post it. I hope you enjoy!</b>
</p><p>It was another day in the Fright Zone, and another day of paperwork for Hordak’s second-in-command. At this point Catra had unfortunately learned that being promoted wasn't all it was cracked up to be. There was no time to go climb up the roof, explore the nooks and crannies of the Horde, or play pranks on the teachers and Kyle… not to mention, there was no one around to do those things with, either. But Catra was beyond longing for the past. Adora finally showed her true colors. It was better this way, and there was no use dwelling on it.</p><p>Though some days, not dwelling on the past was easier said than done. Specifically a past that didn’t involve legal documents with terms like “expenditures” and “procurement.” And “debt.”</p><p>"Knock, knock. Guess who."</p><p>Catra jumped at the sudden intruder – she hadn’t even sensed them coming, and her hearing was quite acute. But there was no need to guess who it was, that voice was nothing but recognizable. Catra raised her eyebrow as Double Trouble slunk into the room and danced towards her. "Did you just say 'knock' twice instead of actually knocking?"</p><p>"What are you working on today? Looks devastatingly boring, with all those numbers," D.T. proclaimed, plucking the page out of her hands and flipping it over. "Oh dear, these numbers are in the negatives. Are they supposed to be that way?"</p><p>Catra thought about answering them, but she didn’t have any clue how to explain it. As much as she wanted to be left alone, she tried to be polite for the sake of keeping on the shapeshifter's good side. "Something going on, Double Trouble?" </p><p>"You could call it something. I've been working on getting into this new character I’m trying to develop to infiltrate the princess posse. Finding out who I should be, my inspiration... Who best to win these girls over and invite me into their little faction of friendship? I have no plans to appear anything like I do now. I'm much too good-looking for them, they won’t be able to trust me. Besides, what fun is there in keeping the same appearance all the time? None at all, darling! I do pity you non-shifters." </p><p>Often times, when D.T. opened their mouth, Catra was left wondering… how to respond. Sometimes they were funny and easy to talk to, and sometimes not. But they always spoke so dramatically. And what kind of fun and enjoyment was Double Trouble hoping to find <em>here</em> in the Horde, anyway? "The princesses are the ones pretending like all this is some kind of game. We're the ones who're supposed to be taking this war seriously." </p><p>"Oh, yes, those princesses always seem to find fun even in the worst of circumstances! They are an intriguing bunch indeed. So… colorful and lively. And that She-Ra girl! What a fantastic little creature she is. Feisty, too! And so trusting and warm-hearted – honestly, I'll hardly needed an alias to waltz right in and join the Rebellion. Yes, I just adore that one."</p><p>"Well, her name is<em> Ador-a</em>, so... fitting that everyone likes her," Catra grumbled, rolling her eyes.</p><p>"What's not to like? Her transformation is so... flawlessly majestic! I couldn't have executed it better myself. It's not every day you meet someone else who can become someone else, even if they can only change into one other being. I can only hope I'll get to see her transform again soon – hmm, what's this?" Double Trouble glanced over at Catra, who was gritting her teeth in annoyance. "Aww, what's eating you, sweetie? Is it the lack of employee protection and overtime pay?"</p><p>Catra scoffed. "Uh, what's eating <em>me</em>? You're literally standing there praising my worst – the Horde's worst enemy! What would I want to sit here and listen to that crap for? But... whatever. Adora always gets the glory. That's just the way it's always been – I shouldn't be surprised that nothing's changed."</p><p>Double Trouble blinked back at Catra, then their mouth curled into a suspicious grin. "Ooo, there's bad blood between you two, isn't there?" D.T. slid in next to Catra, wrapping a slender arm around her shoulders – Catra shrugged away in response. "Come on, spill! Where does this brand of Adora hate stem from? I can sense it goes beyond the fact that she's the leader of the Rebellion. So, go on, then. I love a good drama – and this is personal, I can tell."</p><p>Catra hissed under her breath. She thought against sharing... but what was the harm? At this rate Double Trouble would just find out the truth from someone else, it might as well come from her. "...Fine, I'll tell you. But you're off the clock for this."</p><p>"Not so fast, kitty," the shapeshifter tutted, pulling her in closer. "I'm not asking out of pure curiosity, though admittedly that is a part of it. If there are little details and secrets about the princesses that you know, you must let me in on them. How else am I going to find ways to get under their little princess skin?" Double Trouble's head transformed into a caricature of Glimmer's sparkling, cheery expression before quickly changing back. "You're already well-aware that my talents are unique. But if you've decided you don't require my expertise anymore, I'm happy to take my business elsewhere-"</p><p>"No, no. I get it," Catra relented. "Listen, ‘cause I'm only gonna say this once. Adora and I grew up together in the Horde. Then one night we snuck out and she found this magic sword in the forest and became She-Ra and decided she was too good for the rest of us. So she left and joined the Rebellion and started fighting us instead. End of story."</p><p>Double Trouble waited for more, and when they heard nothing… shook their head in disappointment. "That’s all there is? Wow... That could've made for some halfway decent gossip, but you're not much of a storyteller. So... you were childhood friends. Best friends?"</p><p>"...I guess."</p><p>The shapeshifter cocked their head knowingly. "More than friends?"</p><p>Catra narrowed her eyes, then sighed. "Yeah. I guess we were."</p><p>"Mhm! I thought so." Double Trouble nodded. "So, give me something more to work with. The details! How did it all end? Were there tears?"</p><p>"It’s like I said, she left. She found better sparkly rainbow princess friends to pal around with and she didn't need the Horde anymore. They're always throwing parties for her and telling her how great she is over there, no wonder she deserted.”</p><p>"Come on, that’s not the whole story, is it? You can do better than that. Tell me about the lust. The passion!"</p><p>"Uh, passion? What are you talking about? Like anyone has time for that," Catra growled as she went back to another stack of paperwork for purchasing more armor. They were really running through it fast lately – she could only hope they weren't going to go bankrupt soon. She'd never learned any of this messy money stuff and it was all a lot of numbers that she knew weren't supposed to be in the red, but not much else.</p><p>"Oh, it's not hard to make time for passion if you want it, darling. I've dabbled in romance before... well, from a purely observational perspective. I just transform into any character that inspires me and have a ball with it," Double Trouble drawled. "You see I've always been very sure of myself, so I've always known that my one true love is transformation. And acting! And you can only learn through experience, darling, everyone knows that. I had to break a few hearts along the way, but what's romance without a tragic ending? But unfortunately, you know all about that, don't you? After all, you've been dumped... and never fully recovered."</p><p>Catra's ear twitched. "Wait, dumped? What... is that supposed to mean?"</p><p>Double Trouble rested their chin against their palm, smiling slyly. "Probably what you think it means, kitten.”</p><p>Catra’s gaze softened into confusion. "I dunno... I've... never heard that word before?"</p><p>“Oh, honestly, did you learn anything besides war tactics in the Horde? It means Adora broke up with you. Kicked you to the curb. I hope you can understand that much.”</p><p>“She broke up with… wait, are you saying…” The gears were turning in her head – and then they clicked. Catra’s eyes grew wide. “Wh- whoa, whoa, whoa, time out! I never said we were- you know!”</p><p>“Never said you were what?”</p><p>“I never said we were… you know, <em>together!</em>” Catra hissed, then whirled around to make sure no one was listening. She practically wanted to cleanse her tongue after saying something so… disturbing! About Adora, nonetheless!</p><p>Double Trouble tapped their chin again, amused. “You just told me you were more than friends.”</p><p>“I <em>meant</em> like, you know… we were really close! I mean we grew up together and all! It's not… not whatever you were thinking!”</p><p>“Mhmm. And what exactly do you think I was thinking?”</p><p>Catra's ears turned down in annoyance. "I know when I'm being patronized. It was nothing like that!"</p><p>"Like what?"</p><p>"You know what!"</p><p>“Then you were just… really good friends?”</p><p>“Yes! Ew, not some-! Not like we were-! That’s… that’s disgusting! Like I’d ever want to be anywhere near the air Adora breathes! Just the thought of that… that’s vile! I can’t believe… I can’t believe you’d even insinuate something like that!”</p><p>“Oh my. How dreadfully cute. Methinks the lady doth protest too much.”</p><p>“Yeah, well, <em>I </em>think... you… <em>rrrrrgh</em>!" Catra threw up her hands. "There wouldn’t be anything to protest if you didn’t bring it up! Wh… what did you have to go and say it for?!”</p><p>“Your fur is standing on edge, kitten,” Double Trouble teased, shaking their head. “All I said was she broke up with you. You pieced the rest together all on your own.”</p><p>"There was never any <em>breaking up</em> because there wasn't any <em>together</em> to begin with," Catra growled. Usually she didn't allow anyone to speak to her this way, but unfortunately D.T. had the upper hand – there weren't exactly many beings with transformation powers at her disposal.</p><p>"All right, then, if you say so." Double Trouble said with a shrug, making their way towards the door. "Since you were just friends, I'm sure you never held hands together, or shared a bed, stayed up all night whispering and never tired of each other, never practiced kissing together... and never planned the rest of your lives together before this whole mess. Did you?" </p><p>The shapeshifter turned back on the last word to see Catra staring, wide-eyed… and growing redder by the minute. After a few seconds she broke the gaze and quietly muttered, "No, we never... did any of that stuff." </p><p>D.T. flashed her a too-sweet smile. "I see. I guess I have no reason not to take your word for it! Especially since you're blushing. What an adorable kitten you are."</p><p>"What the hell?! Who do you think you're calling-?!" Catra snarled, stopping herself before she could let her anger boil over. No… if it were anyone else she'd kill them, but she had to bite her tongue – Double Trouble was necessary for the Horde’s victory. So instead she grit her teeth and pushed through her anger. "Just... listen. I have a lot of work I need to get done, and I think you know everything you need to about Adora and me now, so please, just… let me be, okay?" </p><p>"Oh, very well, you get back to work. In the meantime, I'll be coming up with my own transformation sequence. We can't let She-Ra have all the fun."</p><p>Catra sniffed in response. "We can't let her have <em>any</em> fun."</p><p>"Of course! But if you ask me, kitten, I don't think she is. From the few interactions I've had with her, well... it seems like she feels that you dumped her, too." </p><p>Catra flicked her ears towards them. "What did you say?" </p><p>"Nothing at all! Thanks for the chat, dear. I think I've developed some character inspiration because of it – someone who's totally the opposite of you." </p><p>"W... Wait! What did you-? Double Trouble-!”</p><p>But at that point the shapeshifter had had their fun and was already twirling away, humming mischievously to themselves as they went. Catra found herself blinking dumbly at the empty doorway... then shook herself from her stupor. What was she thinking, letting someone get into her head like that? She quickly smoothed out her hair as best as she could and turned back to her paperwork. <em>Okay, Catra, focus...</em> <b><em>Focus</em>...</b> but try as she might, she just couldn't. Double Trouble had filled her head with thoughts of Adora, and once Adora was there she couldn't get her out. But... that really wasn't so odd, was it? Adora – well, She-Ra – was the Horde’s worst enemy. It was normal to think about her so often, plot new attacks against her, think of how to best get under her skin. And it was normal… to miss what they had before.</p><p><em>No!</em> Catra grabbed her ears, burying her face in the desk. No, she didn’t mean to think that. Those days were gone for good. Now they were nothing but enemies. And they would never be more than that again.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>